Seducing Sasuke
by Blackfox92
Summary: SasuxSaku Sakura comes back after four years wanting revenge on Sasuke for rejecting her. Lemon oneshot. R&R please its my first..


Seducing Sasuke

_The night's air was cold, it felt colder as i swiftly ran, passing tree to tree._

_I was headed for Konoha, the place i had purposely abandoned four years ago, revenge being my only reason for returning. Uchia Sasuke was my target, being the way i was, wasn't pleasing for him so he threw taunts in my direction. I have changed, my skills have grown to the point where i would be ranked jounin and being very tasteful, i could get anyone i wanted. Including him. _

Konoha hadn't changed a bit except for Tsunade's face on the mountains, the smell of ramen sneaked its way out of the restaurants and the noise of chatting buzzed everywhere, and in the mitts of it all was my prey Uchia Sasuke, he was walking out of a bar and on his left was Naruto, they both hadn't changed a lot.

Naruto still had his flaming blonde hair but his face had matured showing his lean jaw bones, his body displayed hard training and the results were looking good. Sasuke still had his short midnight black hair but showed growth at the tips, and on his face he had the same cold, blank exterior. _Like always._

When i had reached my apartment the hinges on the front door had started to rust and would not budge. Instead, my eye had caught an open window that i could slide through. My senses were alert. I had been positive that i closed every window before i left, i walked in the kitchen being cautious and turned the light on. The light bulb fizzed as i scanned my surroundings.

I was not alert enough.

A masculine arm grabbed me around my waist from behind, then another went over my mouth. Its breath tickled me on my earlobe and neck, i estimated that it's face was only five centimetres away from mine. Then it spoke.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come home" it's voice sent tremors down my spine making every hair stand on end. It was Sasuke. "Well i heard that Konoha's ninjas were getting sloppy so i thought now is about time" i was teasing him, i wanted to push his buttons. _It was working._ He tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer to him, his warmth was electrifying, sending sparks off around my slender physique, i thought that i had buried these feelings a long time ago but who am i kidding i could never hate him. But nobody said i wasn't going to try.

She was squirming about too much so i loosened my grip on her, my, my how she has grown but lets see about her fighting skills.

"Sharingan!!" now i had fully dropped my arms off of her. _What was she going to do?_

"Release!! come on Sasuke you know this type of Sharingan wont work on me" she was smirking at me. God, she looked sexy!

"Maybe we should take this outside. I mean i don't wanna break your pretty stuff" i had her just where i wanted her.

"Fine, our old training grounds" i had him just where i wanted him.

Arriving there about the same time me and him both scurried off into the trees. The sky was dark inky purple that was filled by the tinniest of stars, owls hooted and mouses scattered, apart from that it was deadly quiet.

I pulled out a shuriken from my holster ready to attack, from the corner of my eye i could see him. I jumped out from my place and used my super strength to punch the ground, Sasuke then quickly jumped back onto a tree branch dodging my attack so i threw my shuriken.

It was clone and as soon as my shuriken had touched it, it disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Now he was behind me, i could feel it. I turned around and punched after him but again he lower dodged it. "Kage bunshin no justu!!" three of my clones appeared, then all started to fire punches and kicks at Saskue but as always he dismissed them like blood thirsty mosquitoes.

She has gotten good since the last time we fought but no more games i was going to end it now. "Fire element no justu!" my hand signs had become quicker so my flames were indeed bigger.

The look on her face was priceless but as if she knew that was coming she jumped back and punched the ground's surface, earth cracked and disintegrated into tiny bits. I hadn't seen it coming i didn't think she could dodge this attack, i was in trouble. She walked over with a smug grin plastered all over her face. "Looks like I'm out of your league baby cakes" i scowled at her , how could she have gotten so strong or maybe it was me who underestimated her. "You're right, you're way below me" i got up and looked her straight in the eye. There was a catch. _Why did she fight me?_

He stood there looking at me. As if straight through me. _What was he looking for? _"Whatever, i got to go home anyway, we wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea now" i smirked at him and turned to walk away leaving him no time to make a taunting come back. I swished my torso from side to side making a seductive, hypnotic movement that will surely leave him wanting more.

When i was out of site i started to make my way back to my apartment, reaching there i took a good look at the place.

All of the furniture was clothed in dust, cottoned spider webs occupied the flower patterned ceiling but thankfully everything remained how it was from when i left it.

Finished at last everywhere shined like a new made penny so i retired to the bathroom for long hot bubble bath. Just lying there inhaling the sweet smell of lavender was heavenly, the hot water untied all the knots that clustered up in my shoulders it also removed all the grime and dirt from my body that got there by earlier events.

After i had finished i went to my bedroom.

The bed sheets felt cool on my hot skin sending me into to a deep, relaxing slumber.

I couldn't get her out of my head. _When had she become like this?_

_I know she's toying with me, who wouldn't after being treated the_ _way i treated her but what she didn't know was that she was messing with the wrong Uchia. Two can play her game, i wasn't named the top ladies man for nothing, i became that by seducing who ever i wanted._ My mind eased a little, then i fell asleep.

The blinding sun had crawled upon my face waking me. I got out of bed and went to the window and opened it, the morning breeze was fresh and crisp, i could almost taste it in my mouth.

After taking a shower i chose my normal vesture of a navy blue shirt with my clan logo and some grey shorts. I slipped on my sandals and headed out to find Naruto and the others.

We were at the Hokage's favourite bar. Me, Hinata, Ino and Ten-ten were slouched in a corner table at the back of the bar reminiscing on the good old days while talking about the present and future.

"So, Hinata hows things going between you and Naruto?" Hinata blushed a cherry red and sat there twiddling her fingers, deciding how to answer my question. She was a shy girl from the Hyuuga clan, her hair was cut into a round bob with long bangs at the side of her head, her skin was geisha white and she had the most intriguing eyes, they were a pale lavender colour but had no pupils. It was the trademark look of the Hyuuga clan they called it the Byakugan, it allows her to see very far distances, see in the dark and see people's chakra ( energy) points.

"Um... its going um...fine" her quiet but high pitched voice answered.

"What about you and Neji?" the question was aimed at Ten-ten. She was deeply beautiful, her hair was the colour of chocolate that was put into two buns and her eyes were chestnut brown that looked absolutely magnificent.

Ten-ten used the fighting skills of scroll weapons and was very good at it, after all she was trained by the famous Maito Gai. "He's really hard to get to know because he's just...you know, hard" she replied with uneasiness smarting on her face.

"And last but not least Ino, how are things?" Ino was an astute blonde with glassy blue eyes and a attractive smile. Back in our childhood days me and Ino were rivals for the heart of Uchia Sasuke and in the chunin exams we both tied in our fight, from since then we have been the best of friends. Ino uses justus which is of taking control of other people's bodies. "Same old, same old still a chunin and still cant get a boyfriend" she replied in a bored tone. "You can have Sasuke" i suggested. And as if he heard me Saskue walked in and trailing behind him were Neji and Naruto.

Over in the corner i could see candy pink hair along with blonde, brown and navy blue. It was Sakura and the girls. I decided to go over and say hello along with the boys behind me. "Hello everyone" i grinned, i could see the surprise on their faces it was a classic moment, however even though they looked surprised they also looked worried. "May i sit?" i asked being innocent as ever. "No" was Sakura's instant reply but i shrugged it off ignoring her. "Ino, your looking beautiful today" i was trying peeve Sakura off and it looked like it was working. "Um...thanks so do you" she was looking from me to Sakura multiple times unsure of what to do. "So Sasuke, how are you feeling from the beating i gave you last night?" she was egging me on. I could feel it. "Actually you caught me off guard so really, it was like i let you win" i said matter-of-factly. "Yeah sure" she brushed it off like i was lying.

All around it had gone quiet except for the waiter's voice when he had came over and asked if we wanted anything to drink. "Would you all like to order?" he asked. "We'll just have two bottles of sake please" i replied.

We drank, we talked.

After we had all drunk down the two bottles of sake and engaged into a conversation, it was time to go. "Me and Hinata have to get up early tomorrow for our mission in the Cloud Country" slurred Naruto and with that said he and Hinata got up. "G'night you two" i stood up, kissed and hugged them both "It was nice seeing you two" I_ wished Hinata stayed but i couldn't tell her because it would have been selfish of me_.

"Now that you mention it, me and Ten-ten have a mission tomorrow as well" Neji's calm eyes were disturbed, he looked as if he was telling us that he ripped his pants. _So again i had to let them go_. It was just me, Ino and that Uchia, how i loathed him. "I have to go as well, I've got a hair appointment tomorrow, see ya Sakura, Saskue" she was off.

_At times like these is when you know who your real friends are and in my case i had none._

Then my favourite song started to play that was called Sakura Rain Drops by Akira Yamanoka, it was number one on the charts. "Dance with me Sasuke" i said as i was pulling him to the floor. He didn't resist me.

The words of the song were so phenomenal i could get lost in them and never want to come out, the tempo was moderate to fast like when your in love, then skips a beat every 10 seconds, like when your heart skips a beat for that significant person.

I gulped down the last of the fiery liquid, it burned as it found its way down my throat, it brought up a faint memory of whisky.

Sakura led me to the floor as the notes danced out of the aged jukebox, its colours almost fading.

My arm travelled its way to her waist, trembling as it got closer. Her hand feathered my shoulder as we swayed to the beat, we didn't utter a single word to each other trying to keep count. Suddenly she rested her head on my shoulder whilst moving closer, my heart beat went up a notch, i could feel her breath coming out in long relaxed amounts.

Her hips were faintly grinding against mine. Then the music picked up pace. She turned so her back was facing me, her right hand fingered its way in the air and the other lay comfortably on her stomach, her hips started to groove while she lightly rested against me. Our scene played out in front me, i was unable to stop,her movements were too inducing.

My plan was working. _You know what, i had no plan i just flowed with it never expecting this outcome._

Then he did something that surprised the hell out of me, he ran his lips up and down my neck, the tingling sensation was heavenly. I was lost in the act. My arms,without command, wrapped them selves around his neck, i couldn't stop my self, he was like a drug that i was addicted to and couldn't quit. I turned around and kissed him, his lips were warm and soft. Nothing like i had expected.

Gently but forcefully he kissed me back, his hands burned as they ran up and down my back. I was loving every minute of it, then his tongue ran across the bottom of my lips begging for entrance, i complied. Our tongues battled while minutes went by feeling like hours. I pulled away, my breathing was erratic, suddenly i could feel the distinctive sting of tears in my eyes.

Reality had hit me in those mere few seconds. Sasuke was playing me, he didn't feel anything for me and i had just went along with it changing my plans with my unforgettable actions. I pulled out of his grasp and ran. Reaching outside i stopped dead in my tracks, the calm breeze cooling my over heated face, my frantic nerves had stimulated. The air had the peculiar smell of roasted peanuts.

I let my feelings get in the way now i paid for it.

She played with fire and now she got burnt. _I have no sympathy for her, number one rule of a ninja: never let your feelings get in the _way. Although deep down in me i couldn't help regretting what happened, in her eyes i could see hurt but again i had no sympathy.

I took the long way home to give me some time to think, i was clueless on what my next step should be. She knew she was falling for me that's why she ran, like i said i was the top ladies man in Konoha and no woman could resist me. Handsome, confident, strong and able to give them one night of passion, that's all they needed.

Approaching at my front door (still clueless) i rummaged through my trouser pocket to find my keys, get it and escape the night's cold bite. Inside, the room temperature had warmed my freezing limbs, i didn't feel like taking a shower so i just went to bed, my pillows had soothed the migraine that had been harassing my mind.

_Sakura. My darling Sakura._

_How could i have been so stupid!_ All night i have been blaming my self for getting caught up in his performance, the thought of it would not release me to some shut eye. _How can i face him when i see him? "_I'll tell you how, run and hide" i muttered to my self. My display of actions were still a shock to me.

I stayed up until two in the morning when the sun boasted its fascinating colours of orange, purple, blue, yellow and pink, my body couldn't stall the relaxing coma of sleep any more so i fell into its arms.

When i woke up it was midday and my eyes felt puffy and sore from my crying, i felt a bit better even though i didn't know what my next move was. This part in my life is like a game of chess, every move is to try and eliminate all his pieces to win but right now he smashed my king piece last night so now i would have to step up my game. _And i knew how._

I was doing a bit of tidying: cleaning my shurikens and kunais while putting the odd things in their right place. But then there was a knock at the door. Curious to see who it was i opened it and got my shock of the week. "Hey, can i borrow some of your shurikens?" without waiting for my answer Sakura walked past me into my living room where i was cleaning them.

"I'm training with Ino in about an hours time, i used up most of mine when i was fighting you" she said casually sorting through my pile . She was talking like nothing never happened last night, like she caught amnesia in those hours we were apart, and that wasn't the only thing she forgot. _If ya know what i mean!_

Getting a better look at her she was wearing her same old skirt but it was shortened and had pleats in it, her red blouse's zipper had been pulled down two inches from normal and was giving me a bird's eye view of her cleavage. A smile was pulling at the corners of my mouth. _If bended down enough i could see her pink panties. _

_I was going to make a move on him, i was going to show him that i wasn't weak and that i could too have anyone i wanted. Including him._

_Saskue. Your in for a big no huge surprise, i was going to make sure of it._

I was examining one of his kunais when i dropped it purposely and bended down to pick it up giving him a full view of my pink lacy panties. I felt the heat of his eyes on me. _He was falling for it! _When i got back to my normal state i turned around and gave him one of my most sexy, seductive smiles and asked him: "Did you get a good look?" i could see his cheeks turning red and he started to fidget under my gaze. "I-i-i...wasn't looking at your...thingies". _ I was making him nervous! _"Do ya want a drink?" he asked, finally his normal exterior was returning as he went into his well kept kitchen.

About a minute after, i followed his trail in there and saw him pour two cups of what looked liked cherryade but smelt alcoholic, he was turned so that his back was facing me. I went up closer and peeped from behind him pressing my breasts against is his back, i felt him tense. He turned, i was face to face with him and staring him in the eye, i saw lust.

She was doing something to me and i couldn't stop it because I was enjoying _it. Oh how I hate her! _She looked stunning in the sun light that shined in from the nearby window, making all of best features known. _I wanted her and i wanted her bad. _I couldn't resist temptation so i grabbed her apple bum that had been teasing me and pulled her into a tender kiss. After a few seconds she deepened the kiss by slowly sliding her tongue in my mouth, she faintly tasted of bubblegum with a hint of strawberry.

I pulled away first my lungs aching for oxygen, then i started trail kisses down her neck, stopping on a sensitive spot then going back up again. A moan left her lips, she was spurring me on_. Lord help me!_ I lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around me, i carried her to my kitchen table and sat her on the edge, while i was pushing everything off the table, she ran her hands gently up and down my chest, i didn't want it to stop. I laid her down caressing her curves but then suddenly it all went wrong.

"Stop...stop Sasuke i have to go and meet Ino remember" this is the cherry on top of my plan, i was going to leave him hungrily wanting more.

"So. Just. Leave. Her." he was talking in between ridiculously amazing kisses_. I'm so stupid to leave this and go but i have to, argh! _I pushed him off of me and fixed my clothes, then stalked, half ran out of his apartment, when i was outside happiness over whelmed me, fire works were going off.

I had just turned the tables on him, i had smashed his king piece. _Point one to Sakura. _As i was walking towards the training grounds to see if anyone was there to train with i saw the devil of the hour herself, Ino. " Did i just see you come out of Sasuke's apartment" she was eyeing me like i did a horrible crime with a touch of humour in it. "Yeah, so what?" i asked her casually like it wasn't a big deal. _Why should it be anyway._

"People will start talking you know" she was pointing out the obvious but i was too happy to care either way. "Tell me something i don't know" her eyes narrowed on me but then went back to normal. "Fine, whatever" i could see she still wasn't going to let it go so i put her out of her misery. "You know what, a little birdy told me that they saw you and Asuma sensei kissing in training ground 17" she had lost eye contact with me, a sure sign of being nervous. "Well whoever said that was lying, i would never do that he's my sensei for crying out loud" her pitch went up a notch higher, a sure sign she was lying. "Yeah, sure" sarcasm was the way to get to Ino. "I need to go" she turned around and raced off before i could utter a word to her, i laughed to my self_. I forgot how interesting this place was._

"Sakura is that you?_" _thatsounded like Kakashi sensei, i turned around and it was definitely him. "Kakashi sensei!" i ran and hugged him, i was so pleased to him, my day couldn't get any better.

_What have i _done! How could i have not seen that coming, of course she wouldn't let me get away with what i did to her last night._ No way_! This was getting interesting, she was in the lead now, but that will change and soon, i needed something that would make her tick._ But _what! Time was running out, and fast. Two days from now i will have to make a choice.

My head was thumping, and i was so confused, i needed to clear my head so without another train of thought i left my apartment and headed towards the woods.

After my brother Itachi had killed my hole clan except for me i went there a lot to be alone and grieve, that's when Kakashi sensei found me and took me in and now i was going to betray them all. Itachi needed to die, i needed to avenge my clan, i decided that, that's was what i lived for.

My only purpose in life.

Before Sakura had came back life was simply i loved only my self , i killed only for my self and to be the greatest ninja in Konoha. Feelings i thought i had i had burned on the night my clan was assassinated, rekindled in me by only one touch of her._ Love!_ I hated and loved the fact that i was falling for her in just those few days she was back._ I was weak!_ I cant afford to be weak when the time comes for me to do what i have to, no room for mistakes or slip ups, i just cant afford it.

A humming bird was not too far away, i could hear it's silent hum, it was like a rhythmic song of beating drums . I listened more, creatures went along there businesses in the Konoha woods (more like jungle), findings its catch of the day.

Snap! A twig just snapped, someone was near. I quickly got to my feet, ready to fight whoever was out there, i activated my Sharingan, it will help me to see a bit better.

Just then a kunai flew out at me but i dodge it, whoever it was had a good aim, almost like a ninja. The trees rustled, i looked in that direction but nothing. _Uh-oh! _The cool metal of a kunai blade assaulted my neck, threatening to draw blood, i didn't even twitch.

I had been careless and now i was going to die, then all of sudden my capturer let go of me. I turned at the speed of light to see who it was. This was unbelievable! "Iruka sensei"my words came out in a sigh of relief and sadness, and as if he had sensed it he asked me the question i have always hated to answer.

"You ok Sasuke?" i tried to lighten my expression, even tried to smile. "I'm fine just had a lot to think about that's all."

"Sorry about trying to kill you i didn't know it was you"

"Its fine Iruka sensei, i have to go anyway so I'll see you later" i waved to him while i was walking not looking back once more.

It was so wonderful to see Kakashi sensei, i haven't seen him once

since i got back and he hasn't changed one bit. His hair was a bundle of silver tangles like usual and he still had his cloth mask covering his face up to the bridge of his nose. He still had his Icha Icha Paradise book that he never cease to put down, those books were a perverts idea of good literature, i don't know how Kakashi sensei could remain so calm while reading them.

"When did you get back?" finally pulling away from my embrace. "A few days ago, its been really hectic." i half laughed at my words, thinking of the past events in my week.

"Me as well now that i have to train other little genins." he still had that same old sleep ridden look on his face.

_Same old Kakashi sensei_

"Sorry to cut this catching up short but i need to train" my expression turned apologetic because i truly didn't want to leave him.

"Hey why don't you train with me, I'm free all afternoon" his suggestion was something i couldn't refuse so i said.

"Sure, how about we go to our old training grounds?" my suggestion was something he surely couldn't refuse.

"Yeah why not" we set off in a comfortably silence, enjoying each others company.

As we were reaching our destination, we both sensed that something was wrong. Very wrong. Someone was coming, me and Kakashi sensei looked at each other knowing what was on the other's mind. We ran to the source of male mumbles, we watched, taking in everything that we saw._ We didn't like it one bit._

Orochimaruand a band of his sound ninjas were making there way towards Konoha. _This was bad! _Orochimaru was one of the legendary Sanins and a ex Konoha ninja, he became that way by betraying our village to gain power and he hasn't been back since he tried to destroy Konoha during the second part of the chunin exams. _What did he want now?_ I stared at Kakashi, his expression still the same, i hadn't an idea what we should do.

"Sakura, i want you to keep watch on Orochimaru while i go and warn lady Tsunade" his gaze didn't stray from the Sanin as he was speaking. "Hai!" was my reply to him and with that said he raced off from my sight.

I jumped to another tree aching for a closer look of the situation.

Now that i could get a better view of him, i saw that Kabuto was beside him. With each step, they were getting closer and i had to stop it but i didn't know how, i stayed a meter away so they couldn't sense my chakra, if they did the possibility of me living would be very low.

"Why don't you come down and tell me what you want?" every muscle froze in my body_. Should i go or should i _stay? Fear had taken over my body leaving me breathless.

Taking over control of my senses i jumped down in front of him, i tried to look as fearless as a great ninja but everybody knew i wasn't that strong to go up against him. "Why are you here?" i said but was unable to keep the frightened stammer away.

"I am here to see the Hokage, not that its any of your business." he stared down at me, his eyes rimmed with dark purple and for a moment his pupils transformed into the shape of a snake.

"You are not welcome in Konoha, you betrayed us remember"

"Yes but i have come to claim what is mine" his voice was even, with no emotion.

Everyone around him looked ready to pounce on me, the skin of their lips peeled back showing their canines, faces showing blood hunger. Orochimaru wanted something from here and i think i know what that something is. _Sasuke!_

"And what would that be? I had gained back a bit of my composure but that nagging fright still wouldn't allow it.

"Your little boyfriend, Sasuke" my heart lurched as he said Saskue's name and by now my fearless mask shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What do you want him?" my voice was a low whisper, barely even audible but he heard me.

"I promised him power to destroy Itachi if he would join me" his eyes were glistening with triumph knowing that Sasuke couldn't and wouldn't refuse his offer. _So i had to make an even better one._

"Why don't you take me instead" it took everything i had, to muster up and say those words, i had to do it, Sasuke was blinded by hate but i had nothing clouding my thinking, i just had to do it.

"You are a woman, even though strong for one, Sasuke is better-" i had cut him off with protest.

"But..." i couldn't find anything else to say and my time was running out, he would kill me soon.

"Unless you kill Sasuke yourself, then you are worthy, if you don't then i will have him, you have two days" he turned around signalling to his followers that they were going.

_What have you done, Sakura!_

_The_ words that were spoken was sinking in, i felt nauseas and my vision had turned green. _I threw up!_ The toxin waste that had came up, left a vile after-taste in my mouth. The repulsive smell assaulted my nose bringing up another bucket load of vomit.

While i was puking an arm placed it self on my back. Kakashi sensei came back, i could smell him, but he was too late. After i could heave up no more i wiped my mouth then looked at him, worry had spread to the whole of his face. I felt my self smiling, he cared, then it went achromatic.

Kakashi sensei had informed me of Sakura's meeting with Orochimaru and i was on my way to see her. I needed to know what fully happened, just thinking about him made the seal on my shoulder sting.

Lost in my thoughts i had tripped over a stone and stumbled forward but didnt fall.

"Whoa there, you alright Sasuke?" again with the "you OKs" i mean so if i

tripped, big deal.

"Yes I'm fine" my tone was clipped, and i had said it before i could think twice.

"Don't need to be rude, i was just asking" lady Tsunade had gotten up from her stool outside the sake bar.

"Sorry just a little bit on end that's all" i was trying to sound apologetic even though i wasn't.

"So, where're you going?" i hated inquisitive people, especially women.

"I'm going to see Sakura" i breathed out sounding like i was annoyed but she didn't catch on.

"Great I'll come with you" i didn't need company but since she's the Hokage i couldn't refuse her. Lady Tsunade was one of the legendary Sanins as well, she had a rare beauty to her face, to tell the truth she was the hottest fifty year old i have ever seen.

Her blonde and long hair was worn into two loose ponytails, the smooth, milky skin on her head had a purple diamond bindi on it and she had the largest breasts i have ever seen making her irresistible to every man. She was the greatest medic nin Konoha had ever seen and she had brute strength to top it off.

Reaching our destination, we stood at the front of Konoha hospital and walked in to the front desk.

"Hokage sama" smiled the receptionist toothily at lady Tsunade.

"Hello, can we see Haruno Sakura please"

"Yes she's in room twelve just go on ahead"

"Thank you"

Me and lady Tsunade stood at the front of Sakura's room door, before she had the opportunity to, i quickly grabbed the knob and opened the door first.

I walked over to her bedside and sat down on a chair nearby, she was asleep. I made no sound and lady Tsunade followed suit sitting opposite me. I was itching to wake her up but knew better to wait, her face looked pale but still beautiful in every way.

"_Ahhhh!" someone was screaming. My heart was beating fast and i was deadly scared, it felt like i was in a dark abyss and i couldn't make head or toe of where the screaming was coming from. I started to run!_

_Finally after what seemed like days i saw a human figure, i walked over and touched the person. I didn't realize it at first but i was shivering. The person got up and turned towards me. I saw my self, blood freckled everywhere on me._

_My eyes were glued to the person in front of me but when i could remove them from her i saw Sasuke on the floor. DEAD! I screamed with all my might and ran away from that thing, it wasn't me, it couldn't be me._

"Sakura, wake up" strong arms shook me from my slumber. When my eyes were fully opened i screamed. Seeing Sasuke alive and next to me made me think i was still dreaming.

"Sasuke!" relief washed over me as laid there staring into his dark onyx eyes, i was happy that he was alive, then memories of the past day came back to me trashing my happiness.

"You were screaming" his eyes were interrogating me, making me feel hot under his dangerous gaze.

"Yeah, sorry about that" i smiled genuinely at the pair but doubted that they were convinced that i was alright.

"You look thirsty Sakura, lady Tsunade can you get her a drink of water please?" Sasuke was giving lady Tsunade an odd look, almost like a coded message.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back" lady Tsunade smiled at me and turned to go out.

After she was outside the door, Sasuke's attention turned back to me and he asked me: "Sakura, what happened between you and Orochimaru?" i knew that was coming sooner or later but hoped it would have been later.

"Nothing, i just told him that he wasn't welcome and that back up was coming so he said he would be back in two days time" i said as casually as i could, i kept his gaze knowing that if i left it he would know that i was lying.

"And that's it, nothing more?" this was like a police officer questioning a suspect, but i thing was i had done nothing wrong. _Or had i?_

"Yes, that's it" i had become exhausted already just by answering a few questions, only, there weren't truthful.

Our conversation had came to an end when lady Tsunade came in the room, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Here you go Sakura"

"Thank you lady Tsunade"

"How are you feeling now"

"Alright, but still a bit tired" i was so grateful for her concern, she was like a mother that i never had.

"I had better go" said Sasuke as he was standing up, he had gotten what he had came for so now it was time to leave.

Lady Tsunade was reading a medical magazine, i watched her for a while but then got bored and fell asleep.

I still had to kill Sasuke or i would be killed, I had two days, this one counting as one, so tomorrow i would have to do it, tomorrow i would betray Konoha, my friends and last but not least, Kakashi sensei. He was someone who cared for me and looked after me while training me.

We had some good times and some bad ones but mostly good, being on team seven was the best thing that ever happened to me. As my eyes were shut, tears threatened burst it's bank, sorrow catching me off guard, a whimper broke captive from my lips, i hoped lady Tsunade didn't hear it. _Tomorrow! _Then they came rolling down.

Else where Orochimaru was planning for the day he would have Sasuke, obviously that girl could never beat him, she was strong but Sasuke had hate to make even more stronger. _But what if she actually beats _him?

I would have to contain my soul in a woman's body for a second time, not that there is anything wrong with it except for the continuous stares that men give me, i find it absolutely revolting.

Kabuto had said he would be honoured to give his body up, but he is what you would say...not destined and besides i need him to take care some business, i doubt that when times comes for my container there will not be any interference especially since Tsunade is now Hokage.

The doctor told me that i could go home tonight if i wanted to but he would rather i stay in case i am really sick and it's not some one time thing but it told him that felt a bit home sick and i could take care of my self, after all i am a medic nin as well.

The smell of home was the best treatment i could have ever gotten, washing up liquid and flower scented shower gel was good combination, it soothed the aching feeling in my stomach, that's why i loved home so much.

Not letting a next minute go bye, i went straight to the bathroom for another assuaging bath, at the hospital it was nice but you couldn't stay in the shower for real long, i like to savour the feeling of the hot water, when the little beads of water massages your skin it feels supernatural. They are so relaxing i feel like joining Asuma sensei for a cigarette after everyone.

Tonight i had stayed awake, i had to find a way to contact Orochimaru and ask him for some more time because of obvious reasons, he would be hard to persuade but i think i can i do it.

I would write him a letter and have Lyka (my message eagle) bring it to him. Everything was decided, now i my nerves could settle and i could sleep.

When i had woken up i suspected it was around dawn, i could hear the birds' distinctive tweeting and the sun was half way up the horizon looking orange rather than yellow. I climbed out of bed and went to sit out in my miniature garden, i actually liked this part of the day, its so calm and the wind is steady, at that moment i could feel my head emptying of thoughts.

I knew i couldn't stay out here for long, i had work to do starting with sending Orochimaru that letter.

By the time Lyka had gone i was setting of out of the house, i needed to brush up on skills, i had suspended my body from training for too long. It took me about twenty minutes to get there and by then i was warmed and up and ready to start, all i needed to do was stretch.

Watching her move was like watching fireworks at a Konoha celebration, even though that isn't my kinda thing, it still looked amazing, her every move was so fast and every time she made contact with the training stump, lights flamed the dull coloured training ground.

The weather looked good enough to come out and train. While i was training, i sensed her chakra, instincts told me to hide. She was changing me, i could feel it. Inside me it feels like global warming, my north poled heart is melting.

As i stood there behind a tree, taking quick glances every minute or so, something was telling me to go to her but my mind was saying stay where you are. My heart was beating fast, it knowing my intentions, i couldn't believe i was going to do this but i felt like i was going to burst if i didn't.

I had moved so fast everything went hazy and just then i knew two thing; she had stopped training and she was staring at me with a very alien look that had inched its way on her face seconds after she had stopped. I wanted to say something but my throat had closed up, my breathing had become ragged. She took a step closer and said: "Sasuke, what are you doing here" now she looked puzzled.

"Um...i was just walking and then i ended up here" she didn't look convinced. _That was so lame! Not even Naruto would say that._

"Since your here do you want train with me?"

"Yeah sure"

We both took our standing position, she charged first, i quickly backed away, she missed but still grazed me on my side. I wasn't concentrating, usually she couldn't even get close to me, i would have been too fast, but that was back then.

I took a kunai out of my holster and cradled it in my hand, waiting for the right moment to throw it, she had disappeared, the feeling of her chakra went faint, then there was no sign of her.

"Sharingan!" activating my Sharingan helped me to signal out Sakura and if i was correct she was below me.

She re materialized in front of me but instead of attacking, she stood there calmly staring at me. I walked up close to her, something was pushing me towards her and by the time i realized what, our lips were locked intimately.

I didn't know why i didn't attack him, just seeing him there in the lazy sunlight made me stop. And now i was sucking on his lips, it was wrong doing this in public but i was so engrossed with it i couldn't bare to pull away. His hands roamed everywhere as if trying to memorise my every curve, scar and weak spot.

He suddenly picked me up and carried me further into the woods and there he leaned me against a western white pine tree. While i was kissing him, his thigh urgently parted my legs and pushed its way to my womanhood, it nestled its self there,and i mindlessly began to ride it needing to filled.

Then taking me by the waist, he gently pulled me down to my knees while my hands melted down his neck to his chest.

And again we kissed, our tongues touched, but only barely. His hands went to my front, pulling my blouse zipper down and revealing my half naked chest.

I drawed away, and in return i slowly hauled his shirt over his head, making his current state now equal to mine. His chest looked as if Michael Angelo himself spent a decade neatly carving his packs to perfection, the skin on him looked inhuman as if marble, i touch and stared in awe.

The heat rising off him and the daylight in his eyes, his hands, so luke and cushioning, slipped to the front and cupped my hot and swollen breasts, my lungs, at that moment, lost a gush of oxygen.

His lips made their way to my neck trailing wet kisses down to the face of my chest and there he licked, his saliva cooling in day's breeze as he moved to a different spot. He skillfully reached to the back of me and unhooked my bra, the piece of material fell to the ground, lips migrated further until they came to a nipple.

They hardened to the size of cherries, feeling his warm breath, they ached for contact, he complied. A moan escaped my lips, my head went back and my chest arched into his face giving him more access. His fingers assaulted the other nipple, another moan broke captive.

Unruly fingers moved to his trousers and unbuckled his belt, freeing his hardened manhood, its length was impressive. I moved down, it inches away from my face, standing heavy and urgent, i was entirely distracted by it's size. The head was muscular, spined, swelled, i could almost feel the heat drifting off it, although i was not yet touching it.

Her hand went to my shaft and milked out a dot of balm and ran her index finger through it. Her mouth opened, wetly, ravenously, moving closer until i felt the softness of her lips, i gasped, she suckled. _Oh god Sakura! _Without being told to my hands combed through her tresses, lusciously and silkily.

I watched her head bob in and out. It had literally only been two minutes and i could feel myself growing, nearing my peak, and with one swift movement of her mouth i lost it.

"_AAAaaahhh!" _birds fluttered from their nests.

I looked down at her, she was wiping bits of culmination from her face, i instantly hardened again at the sight.

She kissed my abdomen all the way up to my chest, her mouth brushed its way to my tender nipples. I made another sound but was too caught up in bliss to comprehended if it was a moan or a groan.

I pulled her head away from my chest and brought her to the dewed grass floor.

My hands momentarily tickled her stomach, then went straight to her thigh, rubbing the insides.

With both hands i brought her skirt down along with her panties, there staring at me was a mound of pink hair, i massaged the outer lips of her cavern, then plunged my fingers into her. She gasped as her hips bucked up, silky wetness greeted my fingers. My thump and fingers played with her left nipple as my others motioned inside of her.

She bucked violently against my fingers, i pushed deeper.

"More!" she moaned.

Sakura got her wish.

My fingers moved faster and harder, her reaction was incredible. I could feel her nearing her peak, then i pulled out. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

I brought my fingers up to my mouth and licked them clean, not wanting to leave a single ounce.

He moved so his body sheltered mine, i scanned down to his erection, it looked painfully hard. Before i knew it he was slowly slipping inside of me, much to slow. He was going deeper and deeper, as if up my spine. My mouth opened wide to protest but no sound came out, the pressure growing was becoming to much to handle and as if i didn't scream my face would explode.

"_Ohhh"_ i immediately buried my scream in his shoulders, biting it. I clutched his buttocks and shoved all of him in again, needing to be filled once more.

We moved like that for what seemed like hours, excellence upon excellence.

"_Ahh" _his muscular hand grabbed my buttock and squeezed while the other helped him balance.

"Don't move" he whispered in my ear, but i failed to comply. I pulled out and slammed back into him. _We went over the edge._ It felt as if electricity was coursing through my body, Sasuke was thrusting hard and faster than ever.

He panted and groaned, sweat glistened on his face, making him all the more beautiful.

My right arm felt around in my hair for a poisoned pin, this is now or never, i would have to kill him. After he had stopped i put my hand on his cheek and kissed him goodbye, though he did not know, which made it all the more heartbreaking.

Then i done it. I stuck the pin in his neck and he let go of lips, he looked paralysed, stiff, eyes wider than ever. But before he realized what had happened he dropped limply, crushing my rib cage. He was still breathing.

I rolled him off of me and got up quickly to look at him.

"Sakura" he breathed, his eyes turned back, lids fell shut, my Sasuke was dead and i had killed him._ Too late to turn back._ Tears clawed at my eyes, wanting to break free.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" i howled and no doubt people nearby could hear me.

Tears streamed out of my eyes like a broken dam, i was unable to stop them, for i had too killed my self.

I dressed my self and sat there staring at the white clouds, strangely it calmed me and it was either that or looking at Sasuke's body, i just couldn't handle it.

My senses were too frenzied

Then it hit me, i loved Sasuke and now i had taken his life away, i hated myself for what i had done even though it was for a good reason. "He was gonna destroy Konoha and i couldn't let that happen." i reasoned with myself.

It had started to snow as i made my way to the Sound village, today had made me stronger and when i was strong enough i would kill Orochimaru. White had tainted the lovely green of the forest, the coldness of the frosted air bit at my skin but i carried on.

Walking and walking and walking by the now the snow was half a metre deep but i carried on without rest for i didn't deserve it.

_My heart aches after you my love, and the pain will not cease, not until i am dead, not until you are avenged. Orochimaru will die! _


End file.
